shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aura C. Frank/History
History Most of Frank's history is a mystery. He grew up on a unknown island on the grandline. When he turned 13 he joined the marines. After some time he started to learn the ways of the Rokushiki. He has masted 4 out of the six. When he had decide to become a marine scientis. The CP9 agents were not happy. However they seen what he could do with luquids told him that if he ever went against the WG he would die a painful death. Frank was 23 when he first started to creater the perfect human weapon. While not working he got married to a women. She had a son and gave him to her sister without Frank finding out. When Frank was 26 his wife got pregent again this time however Frank knew about it. So there was no chance for her to hide it. Birth of the perfect weapon. When Aura D. Soura was born Frank started to experiment on her a month after her birth. When ever she would cry he would drugged her bottle to keep her quit. After sever test and sever months he had found out that her blood held a special gean in it. When he told the higher ups they was weary and wanted to see it for themselves. After showing them and doing more test on the sleeping girl they were happy and sent Frank to another island while they took her to one of their bases. Frank's wife was not heard from so it's safe to say he killed her after checking to see if she if she also had the special blood. It is unknown what really happened to the women. Frank was grateful when they let him in on the newest experiments they was doing to his daughter. None minded when he would yell at the girl or slap her when she cried to much. They enjoyed his sick ways of thinking. Another experiment! Frank had heard of another girl also being experimented on. When he went to the place where said girl was at he meet Fire D. Laura.The girl was only a month younger then Soura being 6. The other scientist there told Frank that Laura believed she was helping others by being there. He smirked when they told him that the girl had fast healing rates along with a few other things. He then decide to see how well she would do with his special drug. After chasing the girl down and almost hitting her he was stopped by another doctor there. After he was told another thing he almost hit the doctor that stopped him. When he saw how they was treating the girl it made him sick. They was being kind to a weapon. He was ready to kill them all. That was when the head doctor told him the only reason they are being kind to her was so that she didn't lose the trust she had in them. Frank didn't like it but he did put on his kind act while he was around Laura. After telling her the reason behind the special drug Laura got a innoect look to her face and believed him. He couldn't believe how easy it was as he watched another doctor give Laura a shot that would make her body not be able to move for some time. After he hooked up the IV with the special drug him and the rest of the doctors left the room. After a few minutes Laura started to scream and Frank got a evil grin to his face making all those around him back away. They had heard of the man that loved hearing others scream. They really didn't want to be on the other end of him. After a few hours and two IV bags Laura was put back in her room while Frank told them to use that ever week for the next two years. The doctors couldn't say no as he was a lead scientist. They was really glad when he left. Escape of a Experiment! A few years had passed since Frank gave the doctors at the base his special drug for Laura. He's sitting in his cabin reading over how it affcted the girl. In a way he was shocked that she showed some affects but not allot. However he figured that the girl was hiding what she could do. Just as he thought that a marine under him runs in. Frank growls and glares at the marine. Didn't i tell you to knock. The marine pales but salutes Frank. S-sir we got word that the hospital Fire D. kid was at was destroyed. The marine said. Frank puts down the papers and stands up smirking. I knew that kid had something. Though it seemed she found out that the world isn't all sunshine and daisy's. It is not my problem that they had failed at keeping the brat in check. Frank said shooting the marines foot. But S-sir, The Marine stated. Leave and if you enter again without knocking you will lose youer life. Frank said pushing the poor marine out the door. Once he was alone he laughed. Looking at the girls file he grin knowing when he seen the girl next time she would not get away so easy. Daughter escaped? A year after finding out Laura had escaped he was on his way to check on Soura. He was a month away when he got the call. The base Soura was at had been destroyed. Frank was pissed as he made his way to the deck of the ship. After ordering the ones under him to speed up the ship he went and had to think of a way to get her back. However he knew if she was anything like the Fire brat the chances of her coming without a fight was slim. After getting to the base and seeing what was done Frank looked at Soura's file and seen her name was crossed out. However Starfire was seen in big black letters. Oh weapon you think you can run but you will not be able to run long. After leaving the island Frank was order to return to Marineford. Once he got there he was almost ranked out. However Frank stated that he knew ways to keep a person from disobey them. They decide to give him another chance though he would be under watchful eyes. Frank did not mind about that and told them to do what they wanted. Meeting Blood Demon Alex. Three years had passed since he started to be watched by the WG. However he did not mind since he had more ways to keep those under him in check. One day as the ship was docked a noise was heard on deck. After getting there Frank and the others seen a VA and a girl in black. So this is Aura C. Frank i take it? The girl states looking bored out of her mind. Yes Ma'am he will be the one you takes orders from. The VA states. The girl laughs. Really how many times do i have to tell you if you want to order me around might as well jump in the sea. Cause i take orders from no one. The girl states, Frank raises a eye brow and pulls out a gun and fires it at the girl. Three seconds later he feels a dagger on his neck and hears a whisper. I don't care who you are try that again and you will die. Frank is shocked that the he didn't even see the girl move. Enough Alex the VA says. Alex sighs and puts the dagger up. Whatever now can i go? She asks. T-that's Blood demon Alex. One of the marines stutter. Wow slow much whatever later dumbasses. Alex then leaves as if she disappeared and the VA sighs. That was your second in commond Frank be glad they decide to give you a second chance. With that the VA left and Frank smirked thinking Alex was going to be fun to break. However he was wrong to think he could break her when he read her file. He was shocked and somewhat happy to finally find someone with as much love as a drop of rain. Or so he thought anyway. Finding out the difference between friend and foe! After a few months Frank was sure of one thing. Alex more or less listen as well as a grain of sand. Though trying to break her was had as he thought. Battle at Starford? Dealing with a Brat. Category:Character Subpages Category:Caring16